1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements made in unidirectional drive systems which are more particularly, but not exclusively, intended for association with the drive pinion assembly of an electric starter for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time such starters comprise a driver and a pinion, which are connected together by a unidirectional driving mechanism, which is generally of the roller type. These mechanisms have a limited life because of the wear occurring both on the rollers and on the surfaces with which the rollers are in contact.